1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to liquid handling and more particularly, to combining and dispensing multiple liquids in a manner that improper usage is substantially reduced.
2. Background Art
In the maintenance of large buildings such as office buildings or stores in shopping centers, it is customary to mix the required cleaning agents from a source of concentrate with water. The resulting solutions are then filled into suitable containers such as bottles or buckets. An apparatus of this type is available from Johnson Wax Professional of Sturtevant, Wis, as the Quattro SS Solutions Center.
While the previously described unit affords accurate, reliable and safe dispensing of solutions, it requires the placement of bottles to be filled at an angle and in an elevated position. It would be desirable to have such an apparatus wherein the bottles could be filled in a more convenient manner.
There is a dispensing solution apparatus available from The Butcher Company which places a container with concentrate above an eductor. There is also a dispensing solution apparatus from the 3-M Company which places the container with the concentrate above the dispensing mechanism. However, in the two aforementioned dispensing units only a single container for concentrate is employed.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus. PA1 b. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus which allows for easier filling of containers. PA1 c. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus which substantially reduces the risk of improper usage. PA1 d. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which is easily maintained. PA1 e. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which can accommodate a variety of container sizes.